1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices for enabling animals to attract the attention of the owner thereof when desiring to obtain entrance into a house or other building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different prior art devices have been devised for enabling animals, pets and birds to attract the attention of a keeper thereof at appropriate times. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,283 to R. H. Holdefer discloses a buzzer which is actuated when a pigeon enters a building thereby notifying the keeper of the arrival of the pigeon. U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,409 to Walcher shows structure of a door bell mounted on one side of a door with a battery operated buzzer on the other side for attracting attention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,263 and 4,216,736 show magnetically operated pet door latches of general interest. However, none of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention, nor do any of them disclose the many new and unique features of the present invention.